Amor Verdadero
by Galleta30
Summary: Maka fue herida muchas veces en el amor, ademas de los problemas que tiene con sus padres. -Todos los hombres son iguales-, pero nunca penso que se iba a enamorar de un chico del otro lado del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

_Estaba parada frente a un árbol cerezo* y estaba vestida con un vestido blanco un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Las flores caían y el viento se los llevaba. Mire a los lados pero no había nadie y después mire detrás de mí._

 _Un chico estaba parado en mi dirección y empezó a caminar. Se paró frente de mi pero no pude ver su cara por su cabello blanco como la nieve. Su mano larga acaricio mi mejilla._

" _¿Quien eres?", pregunte._

" _Pronto lo sabrás", respondió._

 _Y lentamente empezó acercarse, cerré los ojos y espere por aquel beso…_

* * *

"¡Despierta Maka!", gritaron Liz y Patty.

Pegué el brinco en mi cama y después mire el reloj. Faltaban 10 minutos para las 8 am.

"¡¿Porque no me despertaron más temprano?!", grite desesperada.

"Pero Maka…"

Rápidamente trate de ir al baño pero mis piernas se enredaron con mis sábanas y pegue el suelo con mi cara.

"¿Te caistes Maka?", preguntó Patty.

"No, quise darle un beso al suelo -.-",

"Jaja que chistoso", se río.

"¿Estas bien Maka?", preguntó Liz mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

"Si…¡aah! ¡Llegaremos tarde a la clase!", me fui corriendo al baño a peinarme.

Suspiro Liz y Patty aún se estaba riendo. Me di cuenta que ellas no tenían el uniforme puesto. Mire mi móvil y me fije en la fecha. Hoy es Sábado.

"No me dejastes terminar cuando te caistes", dijo Liz.

"Y entonces, ¿porque me despertaron?"

"Bueno, estabas hablando mientras dormías jeje", dijo con una cara pícara.

 _ **Rayos**_

"¿Y-y qué estaba diciendo?"

"Bueno no te entendía pero mire qué estabas besando la almohada", me pego un poco con su codo.

"Jaja si, se veía gracioso", se río Patty.

"¿Qué estabas soñando Maka?"

"No lo diré, además sólo fue un sueño no es como si se cumpliera", me fui a la cocina.

"¡¿Soñastes con un chico?!", gritaron las dos.

Suspire.

"¿Como era el chico? ¿Era guapo? ¿De qué color eran sus ojos? ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Va en la escuela..-", preguntó muchas veces qué le avente una almohada del sofá para callarla.

"No se quien era porque no pude ver su cara", dijo mientras hacia mi desayuno.

"Ehhh Maka ¿tendrás novio?", dijo Liz.

"¡Jirafaaa!", grito Patty alzando su dibujo de jirafa.

¿Un novio? Nadie quiere a una chica plana como su novia. Yo nunca seré el tipo de mujer qué los hombres quieren. He tenido novios antes pero al final me decían que era broma o qué lo hizo para darle celos a alguien, etc. El punto es que...todos los hombres son iguales.

"Maka, lo siento. No debí decirlo"

"No, está bien Liz, no te preocupes", le dije con una sonrisa.

"Entonces ¡¿quieren ir de compras?! Mire unos bonitos vestidos, ropa muy elegante…", siguió hablando mientras iba caminando hacia la puerta.

"¡Ir de compras!", grito Patty.

"Denme un minuto chicas", dijo y me fui a cambiarme.

Me puse rápidamente los zapatos y guarde un libro en mi bolsa. Y me fui corriendo persiguiendo a Liz y Patty. Nos estábamos riendo mucho qué hacíamos muchos gritos en la calle.

 _ **No ocupo tener un novio. Tengo a Patty y a Liz, ellas siempre han estado conmigo y son las mejores amigas que he tuvido.**_

Después recordé el pelo blanco y las suaves manos de ese chico. ¿El será real? Además, ¿a qué se refirió cuando dijo _'pronto lo sabrás'_?

"¡Maka!", grito Liz.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos qué me quedé parada en el camino.

"¡Ya voy!", corrí hacia ellas.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hola! Aqui de nuevo con una nueva historia *-* Soul Eater. Estaria encanta de poder seguirla y espero que sea de su agrado. Lo siento si tengo algun error o una falta de ortografia pero OwO nadie es perfecto! jaja.  
**

 **Reviews? Y la continuo...**


	2. Chapter 2

"¡Quiero este! ¿Me queda bien en mi? ¡Aah! ¿cual elijo?", dijo una estresada Liz.

"Liz, por favor tranquila", dije con una gota en la cabeza.

"¡Jirafa!", grito Patty al ver una alcancía de jirafa.

"Patty, no agarres eso por favor", le dije preocupada.

"Hai", obedeció Patty.

"¡Maka, mira estos hermosos vestidos! ¡Tienes que probarte uno!", me empujó Liz hacia el vestuario.

"¿Q-qué? !No, no, no! ¡Liz!", grite.

"¡Jaja, que chistoso!", se empezó a reír Patty.

"Mmm, disculpen señoritas, si no van a comprar nada es mejor que se retiren", dijo un joven.

 _ **Lo que me faltaba**_

"De verdad lo siento, compraremos unas cosas"

Y con eso se retiro el joven.

"Uy, que genio", comentó Liz.

"Y parece una jirafa", dijo Patty.

"Apurense a comprar las cosas, estaré esperando afuera"

Saque mi libro y me senté en una banca. Por fin pude tener tranquilidad aunque estoy aqui hay mucha gente comprando en las tiendas pero quería un momento de respirar de Liz y Patty.

"¿Maka?", escuche una voz masculina.

Levante mi cabeza hacia la persona que me llamó y en un instante reconocí sus ojos ámbar, su cabello negro con tres líneas blancas en la parte izquierda, y su traje de negro elegante…

"¿Kid?", pregunte sin poderlo creer.

"¿Si eres tú? Wow, has cambiado...un poco", dijo con una sonrisa.

Me levanté y lo abraze. Hace ya tres años que no lo veía.

"Y tú...has crecido mucho, ¿como estas?", le pregunté.

"Bien y me alegro de verte bien Maka, cuéntame todo", se sentó en la banca.

"No tengo nada nuevo, el año pasado me mude con unas amigas y compre más libros"

"Bueno, lamento que tu casa se convierte en una biblioteca", se burló y le pego no tan fuerte.

"¿Y a ti?", le pregunté.

"Mmm, como ves ya regrese y entrare a la preparatoria DC y-", fue interrumpido.

"¡¿Maka?!", gritaron Liz y Patty corriendo hacia mi.

"¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de Maka? ¿Ehhh?", empezó Liz.

"¿Eres una jirafa que quiere robar a Maka?", preguntó Patty.

"¡Ya chicas!", grite.

Suspire.

"Liz, Patty, él es Kid un viejo amigo, Kid ellas son mis amigas"

"Un gusto conocerlas a ambas", dijo Kid.

"¿Entonces no eres una jirafa?", preguntó Patty.

"No Patty, no es una jirafa"

"Bien, yo soy Liz la hermana mayor de Patty", dijo Liz abrazando a Patty con las bolsas de compras.

Kid no dijo nada. Sólo las miraba.

"Mmm, ¿Kid estás bien?"

"¿Porque tienen cinco bolsas y no ocho?", preguntó Kid.

"¿Eh?", las chicas están confundidas.

 _ **Oh no**_

"¡El número cinco no es simétrico pero el número ocho es perfectamente simétrico, así que regresen a esa tienda y compren otras tres bolsas!", dijo desesperado Kid.

"¿Enserio?", dijo Liz con forma de estrellas en sus ojos.

"¡Noooo! ¡No tenemos mucho dinero!", los detuve.

"Kid, ya regrese-", dijo una chica llegando con nosotros.

Voltee para mirarla y tiene su cabello rosa suelto que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos negros, tierna cara y usa un vestido negro hasta las rodillas.

"Chrona, te presento a Maka es una vieja amiga y sus dos amigas Liz y Patty. Ustedes se podían llevar bien", la presentó Kid.

"H-Hola"

"Kawaii, eres muy tierna", se acercaron Liz y Patty.

"Ahhh, no se lidiar con esto", dijo ya que Liz le agarraba los cachetes.

"Liz, déjala", le dije.

"Lo siento"

"Tranquila Chrona, se que seras una buena amiga para ellas", dijo Kid y le da un beso en el cachete.

 _ **Porque me pongo asi. Ya no siento nada por Kid...además se miran bien juntos.**_

"Mmm, huelo amor", dijo Liz.

"Jaja si", se rio Patty al ver a Chrona y Kid sonrojados.

"No te había dicho Maka, Chrona es mi novia"

Me acerque con Chrona y la abrazo.

"Un gusto conocerte Chrona", le sonreí.

"*snif, snif* lo siento, estoy feliz pero no se lidiar con esto", lloro Chrona.

"Tranquila no llores", dijo Liz y Patty.

"De ahora en adelante serás nuestra amiga", le dije.

Mire a Kid y sólo sonrió.

"Bien Maka, ¿y tú cuando tendras novio?", susurró Liz en mi oido.

"Maka...CHOP!"

"¡AAUUU! Oye, ¿qué te pasa Maka?", grito Liz.

"Nada, sólo camina estoy cansada", dije adelantandome.

"¡ESPERANOS!", gritaron.

"¡Oigan, ustedes ocupan comprar tres bolsas más!", grito Kid llorando en el suelo.

 _ **Continuara..**_

* * *

 **Ya estoy de vuelta! Gracias por los reviews *v* estoy muy feliz de poder subir simetricos capitulos. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

 **Reviews? *besitos***


End file.
